vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Julie vs. President
Title: Julie Vs. President Players: William Morrow and Juliet Parrish Location: New York Synopsis: Julie is fed up with the President, and she gives him a piece of her mind! LOG BEGINS William Morrow is up in the Suite, which passes for his White House away from Washington, which he has been for quite some time. He left orders for his secretary to let Miss Parrish in, when ever she arrived. He was hoping to see her, once he heard she was in town. And he won't be disappointed. She cleaned up fairly well, but is still using her cane when she approaches the Secretary. The older lady looks up, peers at Julie, and nods. "The President will see you... Just let me tell him you are here..." She reaches for the phone, and speaks into the intercom. Shortly, The President's voice comes from the phone, "Send her in, Marie." The Secretary, Marie, glances up, "Go right in." Juliet Parrish nods to Marie, before she turns and makes her limping way to the door, letting herself in to see the President. Her face is set, without the friendly smile that had been in place when she left her last meeting with him. She's sure to close the door behind her. William Morrow stands up, "Dr. Parrish. A Pleasure to see you again. I was hoping you'd stop by before you left New York. I've already spoken to two of your Fellow Resistance Members, and I have two more on my list. Yourself, and Michael Donovan." Seems the President has plans. "Imagine that," Juliet returns, approaching the desk, the tapping of her cane accompanying her as she eyes the President. "That's precisely why I've come to see you." William Morrow extends his hand, "Has someone on my staff been leaking my plans? I planned on asking you to join my staff, as my chief Science Adviser, but you must know that, if you are here to talk to me about it... Good news, I hope?" He waits for a handshake, or not, depending on Miss Parrish's mood. "Not precisely, Mr. President." Juliet inhales as she continues, "With all due respect," Here she pauses until she gets right up to the edge of his desk, as close as she's going to get. "Stay the hell away from my people, and stop propositioning them." William Morrow arches an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He frowns slightly, and motions Julie to be seated. Without waiting for her, he sits down and looks at Julie intently, "I am trying to run a country that is splint in two... I need the best people for the job. O'Leary is perfect to be the next head of my Security Detail. Tyler would fit in nicely as the Head of the CIA. Donovan would make an excellent Press Secretary, and you... with your knowledge of the Visitor's, would be a perfect Chief Scientific Adviser. You all deserve a rest from the constant fighting, and you have all proven yourself to be highly dedicated to removing the Visitors from the planet, so I could think of no one better to help lead the nation in our time of crisis. Not to mention, after some of your raids, you could all use a break. It would only be through the Elections in November, except for possibly Tyler." "And then what. We'll just magically go back to fighting? And who'll fight the Visitor's in LA and the surrounding area, keep them from getting a toehold when you've 'acquired' the leaders of the cell there? There aren't enough of us for you to pick and choose who you want." Juliet doesn't move to sit, as she eyes the man seated in front of her now. "This country doesn't need four more people to sit in offices and give lofty advice, and tell others what to do. What it -needs-," the Doctor leans forward, her hand which doesn't hold the cane settling flat against his desk. "Is some decisive action from it's leaders, and more than just 'support' for those few people who have the guts to go out and face the Visitors at every turn." William Morrow arches an eyebrow, "Are you saying, that I'' am not doing enough? That while I try to lead the country, I am not leading the war? On who'd orders, do you think, do you get special prices on Food, Ammo, Weapons? Who do you think ordered the attack on Atlanta, that freed up the Mothership you captured? Who do ''you think ordered the airborne assault that liberated the City of Atlanta, and its MILLIONS of Residents?" The President has not yet lost his temper, but it is getting close. "No, Mr. President, I am not saying that you are not doing enough. I am saying that there is always more that could be done. And that taking Resistance members onto your staff, taking them out of their roles as leaders to Resistance cells. That's not going to help." Julie straightens, grimacing slightly as her weight settles on her bad leg for a moment before she sighs. William Morrow shrugs, "I wasn't giving any orders for that. I was asking them if they wanted the position. Would you prefer to see career Bureaucrats in those positions? People only looking to protect their Power Base? Now, let us consider, for a moment, that I only offered O'Leary a job, when I could order her to do it..." Juliet Parrish lifts the corner of her mouth in a wry smile. "And you know damned well, Mr. President, that she would resign her commission in a heartbeat." Shaking her head, she sighs. "I believe they both already told you no, I will tell you the same thing, and I can guarantee you that Mike will as well. As to who to get to fill the position...look outside the box. I'm not the only qualified scientist that could help you." William Morrow smirks, "Well, one of your idols, Hannah Donnenfield already told me to take a flying leap through a flaming hoop, You were the second choice. Know of any good, available, next selections?" He arches an eyebrow though, "I told O'Leary to think about it... and She could resign, this is true... And you seem to think she would. I don't know one reason that she would... but that is neither here nor there." "I can think of several, Mr. President. As to others, you might try Elizabeth Mallory, or Jared Cameron, both are skilled physicians." It's actually rather insulting to be told you're the second choice, and though it stinks, Juliet doesn't let that show. William Morrow nods slightly, "Fine. I'll consider them. Although, why you think you have to stay in LA and work for that weasel of a boss you have, is beyond me." He shrugs, "Did you take that medicine I had sent over to you?" "I took half a pill," Juliet returns, shrugging slightly. "I knew I'd need most of my wits about me to deal with you." She half-smiles then, head tilting to the side. "And because, with me working there and using Bates' money, and your own scientists working here using your funds, we have twice the amount of research going on. Not to mention, I can keep a closer tab on Bates and Diana." William Morrow smirks slightly, "Sure, if you ever leave Science Frontiers or the Mothership..." Juliet Parrish narrows her eyes slightly, her grip on her cane tightening slightly. "Good day, Mr. President." Apparently he hit a sore spot. How many times has she wondered herself if she'll get out is she's ever discovered. William Morrow frowns slightly, "Dr. Parrish, I wasn't trying to insult you... I just know that you have spent a lot of time either on the Mothership, or sleeping in your Office at Science Frontiers." He must have an agent undercover in Sci-Fron. "And where else would you suggest I be to keep an eye on Bates and Diana?" Juliet doesn't need to explain herself to the President...okay, well maybe she does. "And I spent a week sleeping in my office to get Bates off my back." William Morrow nods slightly, "I wish there was something I could do to get Bates off your back, but he ignores me for the most part." Juliet Parrish smirks faintly, shaking her head. "He wants your job." she explains with a simple shrug. "Actually, he wants your job if the entire world is his 'country'." William Morrow nods, "Easy enough to figure that out... Not to mention he controls 75% of the worlds Red Dust..." Juliet Parrish inclines her head at the apparently common knowledge. Her hand shifts down to rub at her thigh, while she glances out the window. "Mmm." William Morrow says softly, "Sit down, Miss Parrish... Since you refuse to work for me directly, I need to ask you some questions...." "Julie, remember, Mr. President?" Juliet returns before nodding, glancing to the side to locate a seat. She steps over, gripping the arm to help steady her decent into it, her leg stretching out straight in front of her. William Morrow nods, "All right, Julie..." He leans back and looks thoughtful, "My last Science Adviser thinks we should be less concerned with the fact that Bates' Research shows the Red Dust to be dangerous, and more concerned with the fact that it kills Visitors. That is why I fired him... I won't kill the Race, just to get rid of the Visitors." Juliet Parrish nods slightly, leaning slowly back in her chair. "It would be pointless to kill ourselves off to get rid of the Visitors too." she agrees. "I'm working on a different option at Science Frontiers, using morphine." William Morrow arches an eyebrow, "Morphine?" Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "It has no adverse affects to us, well, nothing we can't get over. But it can be deadly to the Visitors. The question is...how to make it practical to distribute, and keep it distributed." William Morrow looks thoughtful, "Morphine is deadly to the Visitor's, eh? Interesting... But, doesn't it have adverse affection to some people? Or it would get us 'High'?" "It would be very similar to the effects of a 'high'," Juliet agrees with a faint smirk. William Morrow nods slightly, "And those who are allergic?" "We would have an antidote, of course, for those who were not in a secured area." Juliet sighs quietly. "I don't think we'll ever find something that does no damage to humans, but kills Visitors. It's a case, I believe, of minimizing casualties."' William Morrow nods, "I must say, that disturbs me... How do I justify to the world, that we have to allow some Humans to be hurt, just to remove the Visitors... More to the point, how do I explain to the families of the ones who are hurt, that it was for the good of the world. I do not enjoy explaining that to the Families of Soldiers killed in Action...." "Then I will explain it." Juliet answers quietly. "I'm rather used to being hated, and I won't be running for re-election." The mild joke no doubt falls flat. "It's the difference between them being hurt by an extremely rare allergy to morphine, and being processed for a Visitor Banquet." William Morrow nods slightly, "I will explain it, if it comes to fruition..." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, smiling faintly. "No, really, Mr. President, I don't mind. If it comes to fruition, then it's my responsibility, not yours." She sighs quietly. "But it's something that will take some time to develop, and test." William Morrow nods slightly, "How long do you think it would take to get a prototype to test?" "I'm already testing, on insects...we had another form of Dust, but it killed every single Earth insect we tested it on, which is not what we want." Juliet smirks faintly. "Don't expect them to be gone for the Holidays." William Morrow nods slightly, "I could hope..." Juliet Parrish smirks, shaking her head slightly, before she leans her head back. "What would you say if I told you where to take over several weapons caches?" she asks after a moment of silence. William Morrow arches an eyebrow, "Several? I assume you mean several out in Los Angeles If so, I'd almost have to ask you to lead the raids... I don't have enough forces near Southern California..." Juliet Parrish chuckles softly. "That's the thing. I can't...someone else has to. Someone clearly -not- with the LA resistance. I -need- Bates off my back." William Morrow frowns slightly, "I'd have to hire Mercenaries, or another Group... Oh wait... we do have one group there, if you could send a few people to Sacramento to guard the Nuke Plant, while they went in and took out the Weapons Cache..." Juliet Parrish winks at that, nodding. "I think we could manage that...we do clean up decently." William Morrow smirks, "Even Mr Tyler?" "He's perhaps the most surprising of all." Juliet laughs, eyes sparkling lightly. "So I'll get you a list of the cache's locations, then." William Morrow nods, "As soon as you have the list, call my Office. Code Word Alpha-Deuce... That will get you right through to me." Juliet Parrish inclines her head, before she sighs. "And on that note, I should do a final check with my cell...and then get back to my apartment." William Morrow arches an eyebrow, "Your apar... Oh, your Parents are here in New York, aren't they?" Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly. "I have family here, yes, but I meant my apartment in LA. I have to be back at the office tomorrow." William Morrow nods, "Your Squad Ship left... O'Leary was the pilot." Juliet Parrish nods faintly, shrugging. "I'll find a way back." she assures him. William Morrow nods, "Well, your Mr. Donovan can take the Last Skyfighter at the Airport... Access code is 12H8" Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, and smiles. "Thank you, Mr. President," she offers, before gripping her cane, and the chair's armrest, to lever herself up. William Morrow stands up, and smiles, "Have a safe trip, Julie." LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG